Question: $f(x) = \dfrac{ x + 2 }{ ( x + 2 )( x - 1 ) }$ What is the domain of the real-valued function $f(x)$ ?
Answer: $f(x)$ is undefined when the denominator is 0. The denominator is 0 when $x=-2$ or $x=1$ So we know that $x \neq -2$ and $x \neq 1$ Expressing this mathematically, the domain is $\{ \, x \in \RR \mid x \neq-2, \,x \neq1\, \}$.